1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to stereo image display devices.
2. Related Art
Stereo image displays, or 3D displays, have become increasingly popular for use in, for example, home televisions, movie theaters, portable display devices, etc. These 3D displays provide an immersive experience for a viewer by allowing the viewer to perceive depth to the displayed images.
Generally, image content for 3D displays is created with the expectation that the viewer will watch the images with their head in a vertical upright position (i.e., with no head roll). However, if the viewer desires to relax their posture and view the 3D images with their head in a non-vertical position (i.e., with head roll), the viewer may perceive a loss of the depth sensation, and may experience image crosstalk, eyestrain, and/or discomfort.
Because people may sometimes prefer to relax to more comfortably watch a 3D display, people may prefer to not maintain a vertical head posture. For example, a viewer may prefer to lie down (e.g., on a couch at home) while watching a movie on a 3D television, which would result in head roll of the viewer, thereby causing an inferior and uncomfortable 3D viewing experience.